


Here, as We Are - The One You Read First

by The_Poet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Read before Here as We Are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: This isn't a fic, it's more of a place where I've put the Prologue, Dictionary and other stuff for Here, as We Are. Don't read it unless you feel like reading the actual fic.





	1. Prologue

Hundreds of years ago, the ancestors of present day packs were one, ruling over the lands as a unified people, caring for pups, the elderly and keeping the forests healthy. However, with this unification came consequences.

Dominant alphas would fight, their quarters too close for comfort. Omegas would bicker and argue over who would mate with who which only lead to the alphas killing each other to try and get the omega they wanted. The elders would try to fix the situation by dividing everyone up into different parts of the forest but as the years went on numbers multiplied and eventually they were back to square one.

Some time later, the elders came together to make a decision, it was time to split their unified pack up forever. Each elder took a number of families with them, doing their best to keep the alphas at a reasonable number in each pack as well as kicking out all extra alphas for them to make bachelor groups. The unified pack had become four, three of which named after the elder’s omega wives; Maria, Rose, and Sina plus the bachelor pack of alphas lurking in the outskirts of the packs.

 

The Maria pack resided in the east of the forest while Rose took the west. They thrived by building their own dens out of wood from cut down trees and weaved materials from animal hide and branches. They had the most access to fresh meat and could easily harvest wild fruits and vegetables from the plants in the forest, in later years they began to harvest and grow their own crops as well.

The Sina pack took a different route, they chose to live in the mountains, using caves as dens and hunting as much wild goat as possible to feed their hungry pack. The Sina pack had been rumoured to have become cannibals and are no longer welcome back into the forest in large numbers for harvest. Maria and Rose will not tend to wounded Sina members or welcome them into their own packs. This is how they have lived for years.


	2. Dictionary

**Dictionary:**  
Elders: During the unification the title was only applied to older alphas, after the separation it is a title given to the lead alpha & alphas who are old and wise  
Pup: Alpha/Omega that has not presented yet, Betas are given until 16 to present before they lose their pup title and become Betas  
"Coming Into Skin": The polite way to say "Coming of Age", it is seen as impolite to say this because it is frowned upon for extremely young Alphas to think they can mate as soon as they have presented  
(Found a word I missed? Comment so I can add it to the list!)


	3. Clothing

  **Clothing**

If you have watched Inuyasha, all of the packs wear similar clothing to Koga's wolf-demon pack, if you haven't watched I have included links to various items of clothing (plus Koga) to give you an idea.

[Koga](https://www.cosplayhouse.com/var/images/product/390.600/D/Inuyasha-Koga-Cosplay-Costume-Version-01-3.jpg)

[Wraps for Hands and Feet,](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e9/2b/c4/e92bc4808a16185d174efd6210b83d83.jpg) they use things such as hide from deer, dried intestines, or cotton that they have harvested however this is expensive and rare.

[Headdress](http://pre08.deviantart.net/02ff/th/pre/i/2011/352/0/5/deer_skin_headdress_by_naturepunk-d4jfsdh.jpg), typically worn in special ceremonies by royalty or pack leaders. Usually deer.

[Dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7b/27/e5/7b27e55788cf8312b8f5e677194b3c4e.jpg), worn by females, though they may choose to wear what males wear. Dresses in every pack change.

[Boots](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a1/bb/65/a1bb659a48fafe522971f85b04a46d49.jpg), worn by those who care about the wellbeing of their feet in the summer and spring, also worn in cold months to avoid frostbite

In cold months they wear heavy fur coats that go down to just below their knees, boots protect the rest of their legs. 


End file.
